Generic prior art is known from EP 2 527 058 A1. This document discloses a press having a stroke drive device by which a pressing tool can be moved along a stroke axis in the direction towards a workpiece intended to be processed by the pressing tool and/or in the opposite direction. To produce the movement of the pressing tool along the stroke axis, the stroke drive device includes a drive motor and a wedge gear mechanism arranged between the drive motor and the pressing tool. Drive-side wedge gear elements are moved by the drive motor in the transverse direction of the stroke axis of the pressing tool. During their movement, the drive-side wedge gear elements cooperate with output-side wedge gear elements to which the pressing tool is connected and which, as a result of the movements which are carried out in the transverse direction of the stroke axis by the drive-side wedge gear elements, move together with the pressing tool along the stroke axis.